Avevo un fratello di nome Fox
by sallyscrive
Summary: cosa è successo a Samantha prima di morire?
1. La Paura della Morte

**La Paura della Morte**

**Soggetto**: X Files

**Personaggi**: Samantha Mulder, Jeffrey Spender

**Intro**: Cerca di catturare l'attimo che mi ha reso ciò che sono ...

**Tipo**: drammatico

**Ratings**: PG13

**Note**: Questa fanfic ha avuto una storia lunga e travagliata. Nasce come primo capitolo di una vicenda più lunga e complessa, ma è rimasta incompiuta troppo a lungo e alla fine ho esaurito interesse e ispirazione per scriverla. Così ho deciso di tradurre i capitoli in episodi a se stanti riscoprendo in questo nuova ispirazione e libertà, non essendo più vincolata al dover completare una storia, così come avviene già per le fanfic dedicate a Spike.

Il personaggio di Samantha, tanto misterioso quanto odiato (dai alcuni fans) mi ha sempre affascinato e incuriosito; la sua presenza nella serie è costante e importante fin dalla prima puntata, il solo nominarla scatena una serie di discussioni e ragionamenti, chiave di una trama intricata e complessa che ancora rimane per la maggior parte oscura. Questo va bene, un narratore non deve per forza raccontare tutto. Ci pensano gli spettatori con la loro fantasia e riempire i vuoti lasciati (a mio avviso) volutamente.

Proprio sull'onda di questa spinta creativa, ho iniziato a scrivere questa fanfic, soprattutto stimolata dagli eventi narrati nello splendido doppio episodio "Sein Und Zeit" e "Closure".

Spero vi emozioni leggerla quanto io mi sono emozionata scrivendola.

**Quel che ne rimane...**

I suoi capelli profumavano di latte di mandorle, come quella sera di secoli prima. Il guizzo infantile nei suoi occhi si era affievolito, fino a diventare una matura consapevolezza, come se quella figura, con la sua sola presenza, riuscisse a dare pace al suo cuore tormentato. Quel corpicino così fragile e delicato fra le sue braccia: ne avvertiva la stanchezza e il sollievo insieme, il peso del dolore, la crudeltà degli esperimenti, la serenità della libertà. E quel contatto sciolse qualcosa dentro di lui: sentì le sue membra farsi stanche e pesanti, la rabbia che covava, che aveva tenuto a fatica chiusa nel suo animo, il senso di colpa che gravava su di lui per aver lasciato che la portassero via (eri solo un bambino) scivolarono via, si congedarono in silenzio, intimoriti dal suo sguardo amorevole.

Le baciò la fronte distesa, le guance rosee, i capelli scuri.

Samantha continuava a guardarlo, serena; sapeva quello che Fox aveva passato.

- I miei pensieri sono sempre stati per te, Fox. E le mie preghiere. Nel tuo cuore non me ne sono mai andata. Ed è lì che voglio continuare a vivere. E' lì che non morirò mai -.

Aveva un ricordo: una piccola bimba con soffici riccioli scuri , una fresca tuta rosa, seduta sul prato, il sole che le bagna il viso, i grilli che cantano non molto lontani, la dolce voce di sua madre che intona una ninna nanna seduta sulla panca sotto la veranda.

Aveva cercato di sforzarsi, di ricordare altro. Ma ogni volta i suoi sforzi si rivelavano inutili, la testa cominciava a girare e doveva sedersi per non crollare a terra svenuta.

Da qualche tempo le capitava di svegliarsi continuamente durante la notte, in preda al terrore, una cieca paura di qualcosa che non riusciva a interpretare, come se ancora non avesse tutti i mezzi per farlo.

E allora si rifugiava in quel ricordo… doveva essere un ricordo: era troppo reale e vivo dentro di lei per essere solo un sogno o una fantasia. Jeffrey, con la sua logica e la sua freddezza avrebbe detto che era una specie di "coperta di Linus" mentale, nata dalla sua psiche tormentata e in cui rifugiarsi quando aveva gli incubi. Ma in realtà non voleva parlare con lui di questo: l'avrebbe presa in giro, come faceva sempre; era già abbastanza umiliante sapere che lui sentiva tutte le sue parole confuse e deliranti, il suo tormento notturno. Aveva anche provato a farsi dire cosa diceva, cosa lui riusciva captare dai suoi discorsi slegati, ma Jeffrey aveva fatto spallucce, l'aveva guardata negli occhi con quella sua odiosa espressione priva di emozioni, dicendo che non capiva niente del suo farfugliamento e che, comunque, non aveva alcun significato.

Quale idea assurda cercare in lui un amico, un rifugio nei momenti di sconforto!

Eppure sentiva chiaramente che accanto a lei, una persona molto vicina, qualcuno di cui poteva fidarsi, c'era.

E, insieme, avvertiva, giorno dopo giorno, il peso di qualcosa, la presenza costante di entità sconosciute e note allo stesso tempo. Ogni volta che fermava lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, sulla propria immagine allo specchio, aveva la certezza che qualcosa cambiava.

Cambiamento.

Consapevolezza che il suo corpo non le apparteneva del tutto.

Alle volte aveva la sensazione che qualcosa di viscido e invisibile le strisciasse sotto la pelle, divorandola come un cancro. E allora fuggiva sotto la doccia, strofinandosi le braccia e le gambe fino a farsi uscire il sangue, fino a sentir male, piangendo disperata, invocando nella sua mente quel nome, unico conforto e compagno di giochi nella sua infanzia, il suo amichetto immaginario, il sostituto di quel fratello che Jeffrey non era, non voleva essere.

Fox.

Un mugolio soffocato la distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Guardò nel buio, verso l'angolo della stanza dove sapeva essere il letto di Jeffrey. In un'altra notte, dalla finestra, sarebbero filtrati i raggi della luna, ma quella notte di luna nuova era nera e profonda quanto i suoi incubi.

Posò lo sguardo sulle lancette verdognole in fianco al suo letto: le cinque e mezza. Fra poco più di un'ora sarebbe stato giorno. Lasciò scivolare un piede sul pavimento, sentendone la superficie dura e fredda. Poi l'altro. Non che Jeffrey avesse il sonno particolarmente leggero, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa: sapeva che sarebbe corso a spifferare tutto alla mamma se l'avesse vista sgattaiolare a quell'ora fuori di casa: era da lui.

Ora veniva la parte più difficile: in quell'oscurità no ricordava se aveva dimenticato qualcosa sul pavimento o se Jeffrey si fosse tolto i vestiti gettandoli a terra alla rinfusa, pericolose trappole per i fuggiaschi. Sam si mise carponi e iniziò a gattonare verso la porta. La sua memoria fotografica era sempre stata una alleata preziosa in quei momenti di evasione tanto mentale quanto fisica. La sua prudenza si rivelò proverbiale: pochi passi e si ritrovò i jeans del fratello sotto i palmi delle mani. Più avanti la sua maglietta e le sue scarpe. Lasciava che fossero le dita ad esplorare il territorio oscuro davanti a lei, con pazienza e meticolosità. Quando seppe di essere in prossimità della porta alzò la mano all'altezza della maniglia, trovandola al primo colpo. Quindi si era risollevata in piedi e aveva tirato a sé l'uscio. Con movimenti rapidi e precisi, era sgattaiolata nel corridoio, l'aveva attraversato, usando sempre le dita come bussola, appoggiandole alla parete per verificare la propria posizione nello spazio. Una volta arrivata al salotto si era lanciata verso la finestra, l'aveva aperta ed era scesa sul prato, tenendosi bassa, acquattata sopra l'erba umida. Rimase bassa tutto il tempo che le serviva per coprire la distanza fra la propria residenza e il lato est del campo militare.

A quell'ora l'aria era frizzante, avvertiva la pelle d'oca sollevarle i peli delle braccia e delle spalle sotto il pigiama, mentre i piedi le si congelavano piano, piano. Ma questa sensazione le piaceva, alla ricerca com'era costantemente della conferma che era viva, presente.

Aveva paura di scivolare via, dimenticata, abbandonata.

Una persona è ancora viva se tutte le persone che la amano si dimenticano di lei?

Si portò fino alla rete, stando ben attenta a non toccarla, si raggomitolò sull'erba in quel punto, dove si era sempre seduta, da un paio di settimane a questa parte, quando i pensieri diventavano pesanti macigni sul cuore e la sua camera era troppo piccola per contenere tutta la sua ansia.

L'orizzonte cominciava a farsi più nitido, da dietro l'ombra scura delle colline si intravedeva l'alone più chiaro dei primi raggi del sole.

I campi si estendevano tra la rete e il punto in cui Sam stava guardando la luce che , come attesa ospite ad una festa che si sta facendo noiosa, ritornava padrona del mondo.

Girò la testa verso l'albero, chiedendosi se Barbara le avesse lasciato un messaggio prima di andarsene a letto la sera prima. Si alzò in un lamento mugugnato, quasi a malincuore; ma la curiosità era troppa.

Si avvicinò al tronco, lo studiò con circospezione, quindi infilò una mano nella cavità che doveva essere stata la tana di qualche scoiattolo.

L'aria all'interno del tronco era fredda e densa, carica di umidità. Provava un certo disagio ogni volta che doveva esplorarlo a tastoni.

Le ricordava l'atmosfera buia e cupa che si respirava dentro L'Ossario che si vedeva in lontananza, dal lato nord del campo.

Qualche anno prima, quando ancora Jeff era il fratello che era, rompiscatole se vogliamo, ma protettivo e presente, si ritrovavano spesso a fantasticare su ciò che poteva contenere. Il padre di Barbara aveva raccontato che quella specie di torre e ciò che conteneva era quello che rimaneva dopo che la guerra di Secessione era arrivata in quell'angolo del Paese.

"Quello che ne rimane".

Sam e Jeff si erano guardati negli occhi: un guizzo di infantile pazzia era passato tra i loro sguardi, un'intesa che ora rimpiangeva. Il Colonnello Paley sapeva cosa quei due avevano in mente.

- Non cacciatevi nei guai, ragazzi -, li aveva ammoniti. I due ragazzini lo avevano guardato, l'espressione nei loro volti era mutata ad una innocente e pacata remissività, avevano annuito con i loro occhioni sgranati e le labbra serrate, ma si erano subito voltati, tornando a guadarsi negli occhi. Il colonnello si era allontanato scuotendo la testa, sapendo che il suo era solo fiato sprecato.

Durante il pomeriggio Sam e Jeff erano andati al parco giochi che si trovava in fondo alla strada che conduceva al campo a nascondere le bici tra i cespugli, che sarebbero poi venuti a riprendere quella notte.

Il piano era di sgattaiolare fuori dal campo passando dall'entrata principale, aspettando il momento che qualcuno entrasse: il punto era parecchio illuminato, ma se erano svelti e silenziosi, avevano buone probabilità di farcela.

Era estate, non faceva freddo e si erano portati un po' di "scorte": patatine, pop-corn e succhi di frutta.

Nascosti tra i cespugli vicino alla sbarra, Sam e Jeff potevano sentire i loro cuori battere, i loro respiri concitati, l'eccitazione prendere possesso delle loro menti.

- Perché ci vuoi andare, Sam?-, le aveva chiesto il fratello con un filo di voce.

- Voglio vedere cosa succede ad un essere umano dopo che è morto -.

L'aveva guardata: quella creaturina piccola e indifesa, che aveva piagnucolato fin da quando era entrata nella sua vita, che doveva sempre difendere a scuola, che doveva confortare dopo che si era svegliata, nel cuore della notte, in preda agli incubi, quella ragazzina voleva vedere i morti. Non sapeva se fosse prudente chiederle il perché, dato che apparentemente Sam non avrebbe dovuto provare alcun interesse per certe cose: non era da donne!

Ma lo sapeva, Sam era diversa, era per quello che li era lì. Sam era come sua madre.

La stava ancora fissando e quando lei si era voltata per dargli il via, lo aveva colto con il suo sguardo da pesce lesso su di sé e con la bocca spalancata.

- Non ci avrai mica ripensato, vero?-, lo apostrofò lei.

Jeff si risvegliò dall'apatia momentanea e scosse la testa in un ampio e convincente gesto di diniego.

- Andiamo -, disse il ragazzo, prendendola per una mano e attirandola fuori dal nascondiglio.

Lo spazio tra l'auto e i cespugli era minimo, ma con i loro corpi minuti non fu una grande difficoltà superare la sbarra. Ora dovevano correre più in fretta che potevano per raggiungere l'oscurità al di là dell'alone del lampione che troneggiava sopra il casello di controllo.

Non si fermarono una volta fuori dal raggio d'azione della guardia, ma continuarono a correre fino al parco, fino al nascondiglio.

Si tuffarono fra le foglie e cominciarono a rovistare: le biciclette erano ancora lì, affondate dove le avevano lasciate poche ore prima.

Mentre si trascinavano fuori dal cespuglio, Jeff vide che qualche foglia si era impigliata fra i capelli di Sam, quei capelli che, dopo che lei li aveva tagliati l'anno prima, erano diventati lisci, lisci, quasi come spaghetti.

Si passò le mani fra i suoi, accorgendosi che anche lui aveva la testa piena di foglie e rametti secchi. Iniziò a spazzolarseli con foga. Sam notò quello che il fratello stava facendo, e anche lei cominciò a spettinarsi i capelli per liberarli dalla vegetazione.

- Che dici, ne ho ancora? -, aveva detto quando aveva pensato di aver finito. Jeff le si avvicinò levando una mano e affondò le dita nella sua folta chioma scura, sopra l'orecchio sinistro.

Prima ancora di accorgersene, quel gesto li aveva messi terribilmente a disagio: non era così che, come nei film con Cary Grant e Grace Kelly, i due protagonisti si innamoravano?

Sapevano entrambi di non essere realmente fratello e sorella, anche se si comportavano come se lo fossero.

D'altronde a Sam non rimaneva altro se non quel surrogato di famiglia, dato che di quello che era stata non si ricordava niente e che, a parte Jeff e sua madre, non aveva nessun altro.

Jeff aveva in mano un rametto striminzito, se lo era rigirato tra le dita per un paio di secondi, quindi lo aveva lasciato cadere a terra.

- Grazie – aveva sussurrato Sam e, guardandolo, si era accorta che anche lui non aveva fatto un buon lavoro.

- Hai ancora delle foglie, Jeff -, aveva detto abbassando lo sguardo sulla propria bici.

Jeff si era dato un'altra energica spazzolata e questa volta si era ripulito per bene.

Si erano avviati in silenzio, lui davanti e Sam dietro, pedalando con forza e sentendo in quel momento tutta l'illegalità di quello che avevano fatto. Se qualcuno si fosse accorto che erano spariti, li aspettavano giorni duri! Ma quello che era trapelato nei loro sguardi quella mattina, quando il Colonnello aveva raccontato loro la storia dell'Ossario, era un tacito accordo, una profonda consapevolezza e due erano le cose che il loro sguardo aveva suggellato: avrebbero visto quello che c'era là dentro e la punizione non li spaventava.

Né le minacce, né i castighi e nemmeno le punizioni corporali li avevano mai fermati. Quelle erano conseguenze, situazioni a cui non si sarebbero potuti sottrarre, molte volte anche se non avevano fatto niente.

Non potevano semplicemente ignorare quell'informazione e stare a guardare quella costruzione da lontano senza tentare di entrarci, di scoprire qualcosa che ancora non sapevano, che nessuno sapeva, ma che andava scoperta e raccontata assolutamente.

Si sentivano quasi in dovere di farlo, come se il loro scopo nella vita fosse scoprire la verità dietro ad ogni cosa, ogni apparenza. La loro vocazione di pionieri era il loro lasciapassare per castighi la cui fantasia, negli anni, aveva cominciato a scarseggiare. La loro tendenza ad infrangere le regole più elementari era il loro punto debole… o forte. Ma in mezzo alle difficoltà, chissà come, il loro legame non si spezzava: erano un team ben affiatato, Jeff e Sam, la premiata ditta Spender&Spender.

Arrivati all'Ossario si resero conto che non avevano la più pallida idea di come fare per entrare. La porta era ovviamente chiusa, le finestre erano piccole e inaccessibili feritoie, il muro invalicabile.

- Ebbene, Jeff, qualche idea? -.

- Perché lo chiedi a me? -, aveva sbottato lui, che fino a quel momento aveva sperato che Sam non lo mettesse nella solita posizione di "uomo della situazione": era così terribilmente pesante e scomoda la scintillante corazza da Principe Azzurro!

- Perché io, sinceramente, non ne ho! -.

Grazie a Dio Sam conservava quel pizzico di orgoglio tutto femminile che recentemente si era fatto largo fra le donne e che aveva sollevato gli uomini da obblighi assurdi quali l'aprire la porta e farle passare per prime, oppure di aiutarle a sedersi scostando loro la sedia.

Sam apparteneva a quella specie di donne che ancora rappresentavano una sparuta minoranza e che volevano fare tutto da sole. Sam non avrebbe mai detto "Sei tu l'uomo", piuttosto si sarebbe messa a scalare quel muro inaccessibile scorticandosi le dita! L'adorava per questo, poteva nasconderlo a lei e agli altri, ma non a se stesso.

E non solo questo: adorava quel suo viso delicato, quei suoi occhi così espressivi e quella cascata di capelli che avevano un profumo che non aveva mai sentito da nessun'altra parte, e che poteva sentirsi addosso quando, la notte, si accoccolavano l'una accanto all'altro dopo essere rimasti alzati a guardare un film dell'orrore.

Avrebbe voluto non lavare più i maglioni o le camice per non farlo scivolare via!

Sapeva che nessun'altra ragazza sapeva di buono come Sam.

Preso nei suoi pensieri, gli ci volle un po' per rendersi conto che la ragazza stava armeggiando con la porta come un abile scassinatore.

- Il lucchetto è vecchio e arrugginito. Basterebbe un calcio per sfondarlo! D'altronde, non penso che qualcuno venga qui di notte. E probabilmente nemmeno i tizi che custodiscono l'Ossario la pensano così -.

Iniziò a sferrare forti e precisi calci al lucchetto che sotto il vibrare energico dei suoi colpi tintinnava come spaventato.

Jeff si mise accanto a lei e, senza essersi messi d'accordo prima, iniziarono a colpire il catenaccio alternandosi.

Dopo un paio di colpi il lucchetto cadde a terra inanimato e inutile.

Jeff non poté trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto: il suo apporto di uomo era stato determinante. Voleva che fosse chiaro che tra i due era lui il più forte, era lui che proteggeva Sam, non certo il contrario. Era da lui che Sam doveva andare quando aveva paura o aveva bisogno di conforto. Da nessun altro.

La ragazza entrò nella porta scura senza fare il minimo commento sulla sua palese virilità e lui si sentì un po' deluso. Anzi, molto.

- Ehi, Sam, ho buttato giù la porta a calci, l'hai visto anche tu! -

- Bella forza, Jeff, dopo che io avevo fatto tutta la fatica! Sai quanti calci gli ho mollato io e quanti tu? -

- Cos'è? Li hai contati, Spender? -

- Certo, Spender! Io gliene ho dati nove e tu solo quattro! Per la legge dei grandi numeri, vinco io! -.

L'espressione di Sam si fece beffarda e compiaciuta. Dio, che voglia che aveva di metterla tacere con un bel cazzotto! Era lui l'uomo e lei la donzella in pericolo!

Ma poi pensò che le avrebbe lasciato un livido orribile sul viso, e quindi decise di lasciar perdere. Cercò di pensare ad altro, si guardava intorno e fingeva di non aver dato importanza a quello che lei aveva detto.

Presto avvertirono la presenza chiara e netta della morte incombere tra quelle mura. Aveva il corpo pervaso dai brividi e una fifa blu si stava impadronendo di lui. Ma mai e poi mai lo avrebbe dato a vedere.

Avvertiva i sospiri di paura di Sam accanto a sé, la sentiva strofinarsi le mani lungo le braccia per riscaldarsi.

- C'è un freddo che non mi piace qui -

Dillo, Sam, fallo per me!

- Ho paura…-

Si!, esultò Jeff dentro di sé.

Sentì il corpo tremante di Sam schiacciarsi contro il suo, ne avvertiva le vibrazioni di paura, addirittura l'odore!

- Dobbiamo tirare fuori la torcia -, balbettò Jeff, mentre si chinava per rovistare nel suo zaino.

Anche Sam si chinò, ignara del potere che aveva su di lui. Questa sua ingenuità non faceva che renderlo ancora più nervoso. Ma capì che non c'era niente di innaturale in tutto questo: era l'occasione che aveva sempre cercato per dimostrarle che era forte e che non era più un bambino.

Ma adesso Jeff stava pensando che l'oscurità era preferibile al raccapricciante spettacolo che si parava loro davanti: alle spesse mura di roccia e legno erano state fissate delle travi come mensole, e queste mensole erano ricoperte, anzi, sommerse da teschi umani. Si accavallavano, in bilico, pericolanti, ti aspettavi che da un momento all'altro ne cadesse qualcuno, frantumandosi in mille schegge sul pavimento.

Sam si era di nuovo schiacciata contro di lui, cingendogli il braccio sinistro. Quel contatto era l'unica cosa che gli impediva di fuggire urlando fuori dalla porta dietro di loro.

La torre era circolare. I teschi ricoprivano le pareti esterna ed interna. Girarono in circolo, bene attenti a dove mettevano i piedi: la morte che respiravano lì dentro era talmente vicina e presente che avevi paura di calpestarla.

Il muro interno si interruppe: la sua lunghezza serviva a coprire un semicerchio, proteggendo il cuore del reliquiario dall'accesso diretto della porta. Anche da quella parte, il muro era ricoperto di teschi, ma capirono che il "pezzo forte" del macabro museo era ben altro di qualche testa bollita: al centro della torre stava una bara di vetro, ingiallita e opacizzata dagli anni. Al suo interno, sopra un drappo di velluto rosso rifinito in oro, si accavallavano ossa. Jeff poteva distinguere chiaramente una mano, quello che rimaneva di un piede, i femori, le costole, le scapole, lo sterno, la spina dorsale (ma, a quanto poteva vedere, ne mancava un considerevole tratto), il cranio. Il tutto era stato ordinato e disposto in modo da ricomporre una figura umana, quasi a riconsegnare la memoria di quello che doveva essere stato sicuramente un ufficiale di alto grado.

Lì accanto erano visibili la divisa e le armi di quell'eroe di guerra. Un'etichetta ingiallita dal tempo e ormai illeggibile spiegava chi era e il suo ruolo determinante in qualche battaglia del passato.

Sam sussultava ora accanto a lui, ammutolita.

- Stai bene, Sam? -.

Samantha si limitò ad assentire con un impercettibile movimento del capo. I suoi occhi scintillavano nell'oscurità, resi enormi e ancora più chiari dalla paura.

Jeff tornò a contemplare le spoglie mortali dell'ufficiale, avvicinandosi maggiormente alla bara.

Sam tentava di trattenerlo accanto a sé, timorosa di restare sola in quel luogo, ben decisa a non fare un ulteriore passo avanti. Ma Jeff si divincolò dalla sua stretta e si appoggiò al vetro.

- No, Jeff… -, sussurrò Sam, in un tremito.

- Non temere, Spender, sono qui, mi vedi, faccio solo qualche passo -, la rassicurò, allungano una mano a sfiorarle la spalla.

E fu allora che la vide, la paura di Sam, la vera natura di tutto il suo terrore. Non poteva spiegare l'origine della sua certezza, dove e come aveva imparato a decifrare quel viso e quelle espressioni, ma leggeva nei suoi occhi e nelle pieghe del suo volto deformato dall'orrore che Sam provava una paura diversa dalla sua.

Lui era terrorizzato da ciò che vedeva, ma ne era anche affascinato: come ogni mistero della vita, anche la morte esercitava sulle persone un certo potere. Ma Sam, no, Sam non ne era affascinata affatto: guardava quel resti come un condannato a morte guarda la sedia elettrica su cui dovrà essere giustiziato. Nei suoi occhi leggeva la cieca certezza che quello era il suo destino, il destino di tutti. Capiva che Sam voleva andarsene.

Scosso da una nuova virilità, Jeff la prese per un polso, la trascinò verso la porta, sentendola impotente e pesante sotto la stretta delle sue dita. La portò fuori, un metro, due metri, tre metri. Si fermò quando era sicuro di non avvertire più il gelo che usciva dall'uscio ancora spalancato dell'Ossario.

E quando furono uno davanti all'altra, Sam si accasciò a terra come inanimata, un fantoccio di stoffa molle a suoi piedi. Iniziò a singhiozzare.

Jeff si chinò accanto a lei, accarezzandole la testolina tremante, affondando di nuovo le dita in quella nuvola di capelli scuri, dalla base fino alle punte, sentendone la leggerezza, la freschezza.

Probabilmente vinta da quel gesto di conforto, Samantha si gettò tra le sua braccia, appoggiandosi al suo petto di adolescente, con le mani strette davanti alla bocca, tutta raggomitolata.

E lui non poteva fare altro che accogliere la sua angoscia, cingendola con le braccia, sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra, sentendo il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata, insieme al cuore di lei.

Con la mano affondata nell'oscurità cava del tronco, Sam era ancora alla ricerca di una lettera, una busta, anche solo di un bigliettino. Alle volte Barbara le lasciava una foto di qualche cantante o di qualche scampagnata che aveva fatto con la sua famiglia.

La invidiava talmente, lei che aveva una famiglia così unita e affiatata! Al contrario, Sam si ritrovava con un fratello che, da quando aveva iniziato ad avere quegli orribili incubi, non era più stato quello di prima, la trattava con freddezza e distacco, parlandole a monosillabi, senza nemmeno più giocare con lei; e poi c'era sua madre, che era sempre stata una presenza onirica, assente e distratta. Alle volte spariva per giorni e non si capiva dove andasse, e nemmeno lei riusciva a dare spiegazioni del dove e del perché fosse sparita tutto quel tempo.

Alle volte aveva davvero la sensazione che Jeff sapesse qualcosa e non glielo dicesse, non per proteggerla o per non ferirla, ma come se non fossero affari suoi. L'escludeva di proposito da tutto quello che lo riguardava, che riguardava la mamma, facendola sentire in più, una presenza scomoda, una persona indesiderata.

E la sua solitudine aumentava.

Quando sentì di aver afferrato qualcosa che non poteva essere altro che una busta, si guardò intorno con circospezione. Quindi la estrasse dall'albero, la nascose velocemente nella manica del pigiama e andò a sedersi di nuovo vicino alla rete.

La busta non era incollata (lo facevano per prudenza: mai lasciare troppe tracce in giro). L'aprì e lesse.

"_Quello stronzo di Jeff ti tiene ancora il broncio? La prossima volta che lo incrocio in corridoio a scuola gli faccio lo sgambetto!_

_Tu come stai? Ancora con quegli incubi? _

_In classe tutti mi chiedono di te, in particolare Bryan… cosa gli devo dire?_

_La signorina Hannigan ci dice che non possiamo ancora venirti a trovare. Ma cos'hai? Sei contagiosa per caso? Ormai sono due settimane che sei a casa con l'influenza, sarebbe anche ora che ti facessero uscire!_

_Qui tutto procede come al solito: quel testa di cavolo di Bedford mi ha di nuovo preso di mira, questa volta per il compito dell'altra settimana. Proprio non riesce a credere che io sia riuscita a fare così bene! Praticamente ogni volta mi chiama alla lavagna per chiedermi la lezione del giorno prima. Che scatole!_

…_E' un mortorio senza di te._

_Baci_

_B"_

Ripiegò la lettera e la ripose nella busta in un sospiro.

L'influenza: sapeva ormai di non avere niente del genere, ma nemmeno lei sapeva perché i colleghi di suo padre (come se non lo sapesse che erano loro che dicevano a sua madre cosa fare!) la stavano costringendo in casa, da un po' di tempo a questa parte.

Le loro visite ultimamente si erano fatte più frequenti, molto più frequenti di quelle di suo padre; erano mesi che non lo vedeva. Non che gliene importasse, probabilmente sarebbe stata un'altra persona che si comportava come se lei fosse stata un fantasma. Ma a volte si ritrovava a sentire la mancanza di quelle sue sigarette puzzolenti!

Guardò all'orizzonte: mancava poco: il sole stava per fare capolino fra le dolci curve delle colline con il suo primo spicchio di infinito.


	2. Esplorazioni

**Esplorazioni sul nascere di un progetto di fuga**

**Soggetto**: X Files

**Personaggi**: Samantha Mulder, Jeffrey Spender, Cassandra Spender, altri

**Intro**: Cerca di catturare l'attimo che mi ha reso ciò che sono ...

**Tipo**: drammatico

**Ratings**: PG13

**Note**: Nata come terzo capitolo della fanfic lunga "Avevo un fratello di nome Fox", ora acquisisce una sua identità e indipendenza. Mi ero parzialmente pentita di come avevo delineato il personaggio di Jeffrey nella a href"sallyscrive./tag/la+paura+della+morte"fanfic precedente/a e così ho cercato di dare una spiegazione al suo comportamento e contemporaneamente di "redimerlo", rendendolo più umano e accettabile. Spero che il risultato sia soddisfacente.

Volevo inoltre creare un po' di contorno alla vicenda, dipingendo la vita della base militare come se fosse un piccolo borgo dove tutti si conoscono. In effetti deve essere così. Mi sono divertita in questa operazione, anche perché c'è molto di me e della mia infanzia.

Per le scene un po' "spinte" ... lo so, Samantha ha solo 13 anni (quasi 14), ma la vita e ciò che le è successo l'hanno fatta crescere in fretta ed è per questo più matura delle sue coetanee.

Insomma, una ragazza speciale.

C'erano parecchie cose che Samantha sapeva di quelle tre. La prima era che erano sorelle, era evidente, persino un cieco se ne sarebbe accorto: il modo atroce in cui vestivano, la scomposta maldestrezza dei loro movimenti, gli stessi lineamenti sgraziati.

La seconda, che i loro quozienti di intelligenza, approssimativamente vicini, erano molto bassi, rasentando il ridicolo.

La terza, che solo loro potevano ridere in quel modo atroce, sembrava il verso che emette una gallina quando le viene tirato il collo.

Non avevano nemmeno la decenza di soffocare i loro rantoli disgustosi, schiamazzavano sonoramente come tutte le ragazzine un po' troppo esibizioniste, che poi si guardano intorno per vedere se qualcuno si è voltato dalla loro parte.

Fino a poco tempo prima, lei e Jeff passavano parte dei pomeriggi raccontando loro storie fantasiose su mostri e assassini di ogni tipo, divertendosi a spaventarle a morte, e ridendo poi, ore dopo, nella loro stanza, richiamando alla memoria le loro facce, le loro esclamazioni. Il più delle volte finivano col correre dalla loro mamma urlando e piagnucolando. La donna sbuffava alzando gli occhi al cielo, avvezza a quelle scene, probabilmente chiedendosi come poteva aver generato delle figlie tanto diverse da lei.

Era successo un paio di volte che il padre, nero di rabbia in volto, ma Sam vi aveva scorto anche dell'imbarazzo in più di una occasione, bussasse alla loro porta, minacciando di chiarire la questione con gli ufficiali se i ragazzi Spender non avessero smesso di "torturare e perseguitare le sue bambine!".

Il signor Spender, sempre calmo e impassibile, rispondeva soffiando fumo dalle labbra socchiuse, strizzando gli occhi e tenendo la sigaretta come se volesse gettargliela in faccia, tra medio e pollice. In genere borbottava un poco soddisfacente "Non si preoccupi, non le daranno più fastidio", e quindi se ne ritornava ad affondare sulla poltrona davanti al televisore, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Da qualche settimana, però, quelle megere avevano potuto tirare il fiato. Sam buttò lo sguardo sul selciato, alla ricerca di una bella pietra bianca e tonda da lanciare loro contro, qualsiasi cosa pur di farle smettere di ridere.

Non le vedeva da sotto la veranda dove era seduta, ma capiva che si trovavano fuori dal campo. Di giorno la sorveglianza non era così stretta come di notte. Di giorno vedono dove sei e cosa stai facendo.

_" … A volte mi dico che Jeff non mi parla più a causa dei miei incubi notturni, a causa di quello che dico mentre parlo nel sonno…"_

- Sam, sei sulla veranda? -

- Si, mamma! -

_" … Chissà, magari parlo male di lui!…"_

Sorrise. Si rigirò la penna tra le dita un paio di volte, lasciando che le labbra le si rilassassero piano, piano.

- Scrive alla sua amichetta del cuore! -

Sam alzò lo sguardo. Le tre sorelle erano davanti al vialetto di casa sua, e la guardavano con aria beffarda. Il sorriso le si accentuò: solo dei microcefali come loro potevano trovare un espediente tanto debole per deriderla. Almeno, si disse, io un'amica ce l'ho: voi, in quanto sorelle, siete obbligate a sopportarvi a vicenda.

Dolorosamente i pensieri andarono a Jeff, che chissà dove e quando era sparito quel pomeriggio, subito dopo pranzo. Aveva anche pensato fosse per la vergogna di mostrare a lei e a sua madre quel livido che aveva sotto lo zigomo, se non altro per risparmiarsi il dovere di raccontare come se lo era procurato. Sapeva da fonte sicura che era stata Barbara, che aveva messo in pratica i suoi propositi.

- Dov'è tuo fratello? -, chiese la più grande delle tre, Agatha, sua compagna di classe.

- Non so dove sia. Aveva una faccenda urgente -, rispose Sam, riabbassando lo sguardo sul suo blocco.

Non sopportava dover spiegare a loro dove fosse Jeff e perché non fosse lì con lei. Non poteva reggere all'umiliazione di essere interrogata su quell'argomento proprio da loro. E sperò ardentemente che non le facessero altre domande.

- Non siete insieme? I fratelli indivisibili? Non ci posso credere!! -.

Ecco, lo aveva fatto. Ora era autorizzata dalla legge dell'onore a fiondarsi su di lei e strapparle quei ridicoli capelli dalla testa.

- Meno indivisibili di voi, a quanto vedo…-, si limitò invece a rispondere, senza alzare gli occhi dalla lettera.

- Si, hai proprio ragione. Noi ci vogliamo un mondo di bene! -.

Brave! Imparate l'ipocrisia da piccole. Di tutte le cose buone che si possono imparare dagli adulti per crescere, proprio questa lezione vi è già entrata in quelle teste!?

Come se lei e Jeff non si volessero bene!

Eppure… Ah, molte volte aveva detto e pensato cose orribili sul suo conto, in preda ad una rabbia e ad un risentimento tali che le pareva fosse impossibile provare sentimenti tanto laceranti per la stessa persona.

Data l'ora sperava che sua madre arrivasse con il tè caldo e i biscotti.

E puntuale sua madre arrivò a salvarla.

- Ecco qua, Samantha, penso tu abbia un certo appetito -.

Cassandra non si accorse subito delle tre ragazzine. Si sedette sulla panca in fianco alla figlia e fece finta di sbirciare nel suo blocco.

- A chi scrivi? A qualche spasimante che brucia per te? -

Samantha guardò beffarda le tre sorelle, sapendo che a loro non arrivavano mai lettere di spasimanti infiammati dalla passione.

- Mamma, sto scrivendo a Barbara! -

Piccolo momento di rivalsa, condita con estasi. In un certo senso non odiava quelle tre mocciose: accanto a loro si sentiva sempre più fortunata, riusciva a catturare quei brevi attimi di felicità che, ultimamente, si facevano sempre più rari.

Cassandra, vedendo dove Sam stava guardando, si accorse delle tre. Sembrò per un attimo disorientata, ma si ricompose subito. Sapeva che a Sam non piacevano affatto quelle ragazze. Non le invitò quindi sotto la veranda a fare merenda con loro, ma, con tono deciso da medico, disse:

- Scusate, ragazze, ma Sam non sta bene e ha bisogno di riposare. Quindi, per favore, venite a trovarla domani, quando starà meglio -.

Le sorelle sorrisero imbarazzate, inciampando nei loro piedi mentre si allontanavano spedite.

- Sei sveglia? -.

La voce di Jeff dietro di lei risuonava metallica, attutita dalla musica che usciva dagli auricolari. Il volume era abbassato quel tanto che bastava per sentirlo entrare, quando sarebbe entrato.

Avvertiva quella domanda come una semplice e fredda domanda di cortesia. Jeff si stava accertando che Sam dormisse per non essere costretto ad ignorarla. Dio, come faceva male!

- Sì -.

- Che fai al buio? -.

Sam si tirò su appoggiandosi ai gomiti e si girò verso di lui. Jeff notò i cavi degli auricolari.

- Ah… -.

Si guardarono nella penombra. L'unica fonte di luce era il lampadario nel corridoio. Ma Sam sapeva che suo fratello la stava guardando. Non fosse altro che per il rettangolo luminoso della porta che cadeva proprio su di lei.

Piagnucolare non era mai servito a niente, questo Samantha lo sapeva, ma voleva sapere.

- Jeff, perché sei arrabbiato con me? -

- Io non sono arrabbiato con te. Non siamo più bambini, non possiamo continuare a giocare insieme. Il tempo passa e io sono un uomo… -

Sam sorrise e Jeff la vide sorridere.

- So che non è questo il vero motivo e mi stupisco che tu abbia avuto il coraggio da fare un'affermazione tanto azzardata! -

-… e nemmeno tu sei più una bambina… -

Questo era vero. Almeno biologicamente.

Qualche settimana prima Sam si era svegliata nel cuore della notte, urlando e blaterando che aveva un'emorragia e che sarebbe morta. Jeff si era alzato sconvolto, agitato da tutto quel fracasso.

Aveva acceso la lampada sul suo comodino e si era avvicinato tremante al letto della sorella. Sam lo guardava supplichevole, spostando lo sguardo da lui alle proprie lenzuola intrise di sangue.

Jeff capì subito cosa aveva messo in agitazione la piccola e ingenua Samantha. Aveva scosso la testa per rassicurarla. Quando si fu calmata l'aveva accompagnata in bagno, dove Sam si era fatta una doccia, mentre lui andava a rovistare nei cassetti della madre, dove sapeva di trovare degli assorbenti. Quindi era tornato da Sam, bussando alla porta li aveva allungato la scatola ed era tornato in camera, per sistemare le lenzuola.

Alla fine aveva capito che non c'era altra soluzione se non buttarle via.

- Ma proprio oggi che la mamma non c'è! -, aveva esclamato, cercando di non farsi udire dalla sorella.

Il resto della notte era stato consumato su un vecchio libro di biologia, in cui Sam aveva trovato tutte le risposte alle sue domande, assistita dal fratello con infinita pazienza.

Infine, tranquillizzata, si era addormentata fra le sue braccia, il respiro regolare, i capelli profumati.

Ancora questo profumo, aveva pensato Jeff. Si lavavano i capelli con lo stesso shampoo, ma i suoi non profumavano così!

Qualsiasi cosa, su Sam, era diversa: più buona, più dolce.

L'aveva abbracciata disperatamente, quasi fosse l'ultima volta che ne avesse la possibilità, e, dopo tanto tempo, aveva pianto, silenziosamente, bagnandole il viso con le sue lacrime.

L'avevano portata lì, l'avevano fatta giocare con lui. Questa è la tua nuova sorellina, gli avevano detto.

E ora gliela stavano portando via. Aveva quasi sperato che se ne dimenticassero, che la lasciassero in pace, che lei rimanesse per sempre lì, con lui.

Lui aveva solo Sam, e Sam aveva solo lui.

Ma loro non dimenticano, non sbagliano, non tralasciano niente.

Non sapeva chi era stata prima di venire lì. Non sapeva se aveva fratelli o sorelle, se era orfana o se l'avevano portata via dalla sua famiglia.

Ma sapeva che niente, ora, avrebbe impedito a quegli uomini di farle del male.

Sam rise sonoramente.

- Piantala di atteggiarti da adulto: non hai ancora la patente! -.

- Ci risentiamo fra un mese, quando mi supplicherai per portarti a fare un giro in auto, la MIA auto! -.

Sam lo guardò incredula.

- Ma tu non hai la macchina, Jeff. Cavoli, nemmeno la mamma guida la macchina! Solo papà la guidava, ma ormai… -, si morse le labbra.

- … non tornerà più -, Jeff finì la frase per lei.

Si guardarono, gli occhi sofferenti.

- Mamma mi ha detto della telefonata. Mi ha detto che papà starà lontano per parecchio tempo a causa del suo nuovo incarico alla NASA… ha detto che dovrà viaggiare molto…-

- L'ho sentita piangere. Ha tentato di darmi spiegazioni, ma mi sono rinchiusa in camera. Non volevo ascoltarla. So che ho fatto male, ma… -. Ebbe un tremito e non fu più in grado di proseguire.

Si sforzò di non piangere.

Jeff iniziò a giocherellare con il copriletto di Sam, attorcigliandoselo attorno alle dita.

Ruppe il silenzio quasi per sbaglio.

- Ho trovato un lavoretto part-time, alla paninoteca che c'è dall'altra parte del parco. E' là che sono andato oggi -.

- E' così che pensi di pagarti la macchina? -; la sua voce era un soffio adesso.

- Devo pensare io a te e alla mamma adesso che papà non c'è -.

Sam guardò Jeff e un nuovo sentimento le invase il cuore. No, aveva ragione, non era più un bambino. Non era neanche un uomo, ma gli eventi gli imponevano di crescere in fretta.

- Ehi, Jeff, che ne dici? Ti va di unirti a noi? -.

Jeff continuava a dare energiche passate con lo straccio sul bancone. Non sentiva quello che Brad e gli altri dicevano. Nella sua testa risuonavano le parole di Sam. "L'ho sentita piangere, ha tentato di darmi spiegazioni…" . Si sentiva perso, adesso, non ancora pronto per quel compito. E il solo pensiero che Sam se ne stava andando… Lavorare lo aiutava a non pensare, a non soffrire.

Sarebbe restato solo.

Sapeva che suo padre avrebbe continuato a prendersi cura di lui, economicamente, ma non era questo che voleva.

Sentiva il suo cuore trasformarsi a poco a poco in un pezzo di ghiaccio.

Il bancone fu scosso da un pugno. Jeff allora alzò lo sguardo su Brad.

- Noi si va nella prateria. Sembra che i mocciosi abbiano trovato qualcosa -.

Jeff sapeva dov'era la prateria: era un campo di proprietà della contea, abbandonato, in cui sterpaglie e piante selvatiche avevano proliferato, interrompendo il regolare e rassicurante paesaggio di campi coltivati che circondava la base.

E sapeva anche chi erano i "mocciosi": erano i ragazzini delle medie, i compagni di classe di Sam.

- Cosa? -, chiese, fingendosi interessato.

- Bah, niente di eclatante. Sono mocciosi. Ma per sicurezza andiamo a dare un'occhiata. Dobbiamo tenerli sotto controllo -.

Jeff guardava Brad e si rendeva conto che lo disgustava: erano amici da anni, andavano a scuola insieme dalle elementari e avevano sempre fatto comitiva, trascinando i più piccoli. Quando era arrivata Sam, però, aveva iniziato ad uscire meno con lui e con gli altri ragazzi, preferendo stare con la sorella. Si era reso conto che non voleva diventare come loro, non voleva far scappare terrorizzati i ragazzini più piccoli, non voleva terrorizzare Samantha.

Sempre con la cicca in bocca, come se bastasse qualche grammo di tabacco a renderti uomo!

Si toccò istintivamente la guancia. La sera prima, baciandolo per augurargli la buona notte (sapeva che si sentiva sollevata dopo che si erano parlati), Sam aveva mugugnato e si era massaggiata le labbra.

- Fatti la barba! -, gli aveva detto, ma era quasi certo che lo avesse fatto solo per prenderlo in giro.

Ma si rese conto che, in effetti, qualche peletto solitario c'era, al lato della bocca.

- Ehi, bell'addormentato! Pensi alla fidanzata?! -, esclamò Brad ad alta voce e scoppiando subito a ridere.

Jeff lo guardò con odio: non ammetteva che si facessero illazioni su lui e Sam. Brad era sempre stato geloso di lei, ritenendola responsabile del suo cambiamento. Non che fosse falso, in effetti era proprio così, ma Jeff non la riteneva una colpa; piuttosto un merito.

Brad aveva cominciato a chiamarli "i due fidanzatini", perché tanto tutti sapevano che Sam non era realmente sua sorella. Poco male, la cosa non lo infastidiva affatto. E poi, col tempo, Brad sembrava aver accettato la cosa, sembrava disposto a dividere l'amico con Sam.

Uscirono dal locale.

Jeff non aveva dato più di tanto peso a quello che avevano detto. Cosa vuoi che possano aver trovato in un campo abbandonato? Un porcospino o un altro animale selvatico morente o addirittura già morto. Ci avrebbero giocherellato per qualche ora, con tutta la cattiveria di cui i bambini (e, dicendo così, incluse anche Brad e la banda) sono capaci.

- Ehi, Jeff, non devi andare a casa a studiare adesso? -.

Il signor Sweeney era disponibile e gentile, come pochi datori di lavoro lo erano. Non che Jeff ne sapesse qualcosa di datori di lavoro, essendo quello il suo primo, vero impiego.

- Dai, vai, ormai non c'è più nessuno. So che stai anche studiando per la patente… -.

- Già, sto cercando di crescere bene, per quanto mi è possibile! -.

Prima ancora di impedirselo aveva buttato lì una semi-confessione a quell'uomo che, per quanto fosse comprensivo e amabile, era pur sempre un semplice conoscente.

Il signor Sweeney fu un po' sorpreso, ma per nulla disturbato dalla rivelazione. Sfoderò un ampio e sincero sorriso sotto i suoi baffoni da vecchio cowboy e gli diede una rumorosa pacca sulla schiena.

- Vai, vai. Sei un bravo ragazzo! -.

- Grazie, ci vediamo domani pomeriggio -.

Jeff sorrise un po' imbarazzato, si tolse velocemente il grembiule, lo appese al gancio dietro il frigo e si lanciò fuori, inforcando velocemente la bicicletta e pedalando con foga in direzione della base.

Buttò uno sguardo alla prateria: c'era la decappottabile scassata di Josh che stava in bilico fra il ciglio della strada e il campo. Ma non vedeva nessuno.

Si fermò e si guardò intorno. Non c'era traccia di nessuno lì intorno, né la banda, né i mocciosi.

Non voleva immischiarsi in quella faccenda, anche perché sicuramente Brad avrebbe cominciato a fare il cretino con i bambini e li avrebbe terrorizzati, com'era suo solito e lui non voleva assistere ad uno spettacolo simile.

Sicuramente se fosse rimasto lì, Brad ci sarebbe andato giù pesante, per farsi vedere grosso e forte davanti a lui, quasi a dire: sono più uomo di te. Perché era di questo che si trattava, no? Era sempre stata una gara fra loro due, per chi era più uomo.

Sam gli aveva risparmiato tutte le figuracce che invece erano toccate a Brad.

Vide delle sterpaglie muoversi, dove il terreno si increspava e cominciava una specie di collinetta.

Delle voci che conosceva bene venivano da là.

- E' troppo stretto, non ci passiamo. Dovremmo trovare… -.

Josh si accorse di Jeff e sorrise inebetito. Jeff si chiese se non ci fosse dell'artificiale in quel sorriso.

- Ehi, Brad, guarda chi ci ha raggiunto? -.

Brad si stava spazzolando i pantaloni sporchi di terra.

- Chi si rivede, il buon vecchio Jeff. L'uomo maturo! -, disse ghignando soddisfatto.

- Alla fine ci sei venuto, eh? -.

- Ho visto la macchina, e non vedendo nessuno vicino, pensavo fosse successo qualcosa… -.

- Beh, l'importante è che adesso l'uomo è qui -, tagliò corto Brad, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio e portandolo verso la collinetta.

E, una volta là, e una volta che vide quello che avevano scoperto (un cunicolo fognario, forse per svuotare qualche bacino idrografico lì vicino o per convogliare l'acqua piovana che si raccoglieva spesso troppo abbondante nella zona), Brad disse qualcosa che lo lasciò esterrefatto. Mai lo aveva sentito dire una cosa del genere.

- Ci serve tua sorella, uomo. Lei è piccola e magra, ci passerà -.

Nella casa c'era un silenzio irreale. La porta di entrata era spalancata e questo gli mise addosso una certa ansia.

- Samantha? Mamma? -, urlò, cercando di non sembrare troppo nervoso, ma senza riuscire ad evitare che la voce gli uscisse tremolante dalle labbra.

Nessuna risposta.

No, no, fa che non l'abbiano già portata via!

Entrò in cucina. La tavola era apparecchiata, le pentole sul fuoco sbuffavano e schiumavano spazientite. Si avvicinò ai fornelli e spense il gas.

Fece il giro della tavola. Nel tornare in sala inciampò in una sedia rovesciata sul pavimento.

Bastò quel particolare per farlo precipitare nel panico più buio. Corse in corridoio, spalancando e sbattendo le porte, chiamando a gran voce la madre e la sorella, cercando febbrilmente ogni segno del passaggio di estranei.

Corse fuori. Bussò alle porte delle residenze vicine, prima i McNamara, quindi i Kelly, vicini di casa di cui non si era mai curato, chiedendo se avevano visto o sentito qualcosa di strano. Nessuno poteva dire cosa fosse successo; nessuno aveva visto uomini girare attorno alla casa, nessuno aveva visto entrare o uscire qualcuno da casa sua.

I bambini lì intorno continuavano a giocare come facevano tutti i pomeriggi, prima che le madri li chiamassero per la cena.

Si avvicinò ad alcuni di loro.

- Ehi, Greg, hai per caso visto se mia madre o Sam sono uscite di casa mentre io non c'ero? -. Cercava di sembrare il più tranquillo possibile, ma, a quanto pare, non c'era riuscito granché bene, dato che il piccolo Greg lo guardava stranito, facendo segno di no col capo. Anche gli altri bambini negarono di aver visto qualcosa.

Jeff, come ultima risorsa, decise di andare all sbarra, chiedendo se nelle ultime ore, erano entrati degli uomini incravattati e taciturni. Ma il giovane sergente al casello si limitò a rispondere con un confuso "No, non mi pare. Ci sono problemi?", per non ricevere alcuna risposta da Jeffrey, che già si era mosso in altra direzione.

Alla fine esausto, era tornato in casa e si era gettato sul proprio letto, affondando il viso nel cuscino, premendoselo sugli occhi, quasi a fermare le lacrime.

L'avevano portata via, mentre lui non c'era. Le aveva promesso che si sarebbe preso cura di lei, che l'avrebbe protetta, ma non era lì con lei quando c'era stato veramente bisogno di lui.

Aveva fallito.

Si sentiva il corpo scosso da brividi incontrollabili. E forse, se per un attimo non si fosse distratto dal suo dolore, non avrebbe sentito che, poco distante da lui, qualcuno stava singhiozzando.

Si issò sulle braccia, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi rossi e gonfi.

Vide il cesto della biancheria attraverso la porta aperta, nel bagno. Era un cesto di vimini, scuro, a forma di anfora, uno dei pochi regali che risalivano al periodo in cui il matrimonio dei suoi genitori era un limbo felice e ovattato, che sua madre ogni tanto ricordava con rimpianto e nostalgia. Alle volte, da bambini, lui e Sam si erano nascosti lì dentro per fare uno scherzo alla mamma, per farla ridere.

Si alzò dal letto e andò in bagno. Tolse il coperchio. Ci fu un urlo lacerante, quindi un pianto disperato e pieno di paura. Sua sorella se ne stava rannicchiata sul fondo, coprendosi il capo con le braccia, mugugnando fra un singhiozzo e l'altro.

- Vi prego, non fatemi del male! Vi prego! … -.

Jeff si sentì svenire. Si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento, avvinghiando le dita intorno al bordo del cesto, tenendo nell'altra mano il coperchio, e si lasciò andare ad un pianto dirotto.

Dopo un paio di minuti, tra mille sforzi, riuscì a recuperare il controllo.

- Sam, stai bene? -, le chiese, con un filo di voce.

Sam si calmò all'istante al suono della voce del fratello, tirò su rumorosamente col naso, sospirando esausta.

- Si… Hanno preso la mamma -.

Sentì le sue piccole dita accarezzare le sue, intrecciarsi e aggrapparsi, quasi avesse paura di cadere.

Appoggiò la fronte al cesto, ben sapendo che Sam stava facendo la stessa cosa.

Avvertiva il calore del suo viso sconvolto dal pianto vicino al suo, attraverso le trecce di vimini. Strinse forte la presa sulle dita di Samantha, in una comune preghiera.

- Mi dispiace… -.

Erano uno di fronte all'altro. Samantha aveva in mano una tazza fumante di camomilla, ma non dava segno di volerne neanche assaggiare un sorso. Seduta come una bambola inanimata sul divano, il corpo rigido, le mascelle serrate, lo sguardo fisso all'infinito, riusciva a metterlo in agitazione più che se avesse ricominciato a piangere disperata.

Jeff, seduto sulla poltrona, aveva abbandonato i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani saldamente cinte intorno alla tazza, cercando di ricavarne un certo sollievo. Guardava il suo viso riflettersi e ondeggiare nel liquido giallastro, lasciando che il vapore caldo gli si condensasse sulla pelle. C'era un freddo insolito, a quell'ora della sera, un freddo che gli fermava il respiro, che gli bloccava lo stomaco, e si rendeva conto che nemmeno lui aveva tanta voglia di bere la camomilla.

Alzò lo sguardo sulla sorella. Sapeva che presto avrebbe cominciato a ricordare. E allora cosa le avrebbe raccontato? Avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dirle "Si, Sam, io so cosa ti fanno, l'ho sempre saputo"?

Aveva sempre avuto un certo sesto senso per le azioni di suo padre e dei suoi strani colleghi. Non più strani di lui, comunque.

Li vedeva, quando portavano via sua madre, quando le dicevano cosa fare, quando la costringevano a dimenticare. Sua madre era diventata un'ameba nelle loro mani che si lasciava manipolare e plasmare, piegata al loro volere.

Era cresciuto con la convinzione che non c'era altro tipo di rapporto che si potesse instaurare con un altro essere umano.

La sua indifferenza e apatia nei confronti delle sofferenze umane lo avevano convinto di essere superiore agli altri, avvertiva l'ammirazione e l'orgoglio di suo padre per lui. Anzi, aveva quasi la sensazione che suo padre volesse che lui sapesse, che vedesse cosa succedeva a quelli che erano "diversi". Era convinto che avrebbe preso il suo posto, un giorno.

O, per lo meno, che suo padre lo volesse.

E poi era arrivata Sam.

Era sempre stato odioso con lei: avevano giocato, avevano scherzato e perseguitato i loro amichetti più stupidi, avevano visto insieme i film a tarda notte e si erano abbuffati di dolci di nascosto. Ma questi momenti di complicità si alternavano a certi altri, i cui lui si era rivelato insensibile e indifferente, distaccato quasi. Il loro rapporto era sempre stato caratterizzato da un'ambivalenza strana. In fondo, non era molto diverso dal possedere un cane o un criceto, per lui.

Un bambolotto con cui giocare.

Ma Sam non era un giocattolo, e nemmeno un criceto. Sam era un essere umano, la creatura più indifesa che conoscesse. Senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, negli anni, si era insinuata nelle pieghe del suo inconscio e aveva preso un posto importante nel suo cuore.

E questa consapevolezza, l'orrore di fronte alla sua meschinità, lo avevano a tal punto spaventato che aveva tentato con tutto se stesso di allontanarla da lui, di farsi odiare, di "svezzarla", quando avevano iniziato gli esperimenti anche su di lei.

Ma Sam avvertiva questo suo sentimento per lei, sapeva che lui le voleva bene e non voleva lasciarlo andare.

Alla fine si era arreso, vinto dalla sua determinazione, l'aveva accolta nel suo cuore, e questa volta non voleva lasciare che la prendessero.

Appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino, si allungò verso Sam, inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi e posando entrambe le mani sulle sue ginocchia serrate.

- Sam, adesso… -, cominciò, sforzandosi di avere il tono più dolce e accondiscendente possibile. Ma Sam lo interruppe bruscamente.

- Tu lo sapevi, vero Jeff? -, disse pacamente, con un tono più di sconforto e delusione che di vera e propria accusa. I suoi occhi erano giudici implacabili.

Non poté fare altro che abbassare lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, stringendole dolenti intorno alle ginocchia della sorella, attento a non farle male. Iniziò ad accarezzarle con i pollici, disegnando dei cerchi sulla sua pelle candida.

- E sapevi che volevano anche me -. Questa volta non glielo chiese, lo disse e basta. Jeff serrò gli occhi, portandosi le mani al viso.

- Era questo che non volevi dirmi? Erano loro che la portavano via! E ora volevano portare via anche me! Cosa le fanno, Jeff? Cosa volevano fare anche a me? -.

Jeff si sentì sfondare da un masso precipitato da cinquanta metri su di lui.

- Sam, tu non ricordi nulla, ma presto lo farai…-.

La guardò. L'orrore si dipingeva sul suo volto delicato, trasformandolo in una maschera di terrore. Il labbro inferiore iniziò a tremarle, le guance si fecero rosse di rabbia, gli occhi di nuovo lucidi.

La ragazza si alzò di scatto e corse in camera, chiudendolo fuori. Sentì che ricominciava singhiozzare.

Erano ore che se ne stava raggomitolato sul divano, in preda a tanti a tali sensi di colpa che si chiese chi gli aveva insegnato la colpa. Non certo suo padre, un uomo senza morale e senza anima non aveva un posto dove lasciare che il senso di colpa lo divorasse come un tarlo. E non certo da sua madre, una presenza a metà, trattata alla stregua di un topolino da laboratorio.

L'umanità che era in lui la doveva a Samantha, e ora la sua "maestra" lo aveva chiuso fuori dal suo cuore, al di là della trincea delle persone di cui avrebbe potuto fidarsi.

La casa era sprofondata silenziosamente nel buio della notte.

Di solito era di notte che venivano a prendere la madre. Come mai questa volta erano venuti di giorno?

Era cambiato qualcosa.

La porta della camera si aprì. Vide la sagoma della sorella attraversare affannata il corridoio e correre in bagno. La sentì armeggiare con la tazza del wc e iniziare a vomitare. Corse anche lui in bagno, pronto a soccorrerla. Prese un asciugamano, lo bagnò sotto il lavandino e lo usò per tamponarle la fronte. Sam stava sudando. Anzi, era madida di sudore. La maglietta le era rimasta schiacciata contro la pelle, i capelli erano umidi e appesantiti, tremava dalla testa a i piedi.

Un riso amaro le salì dalla gola, una volta che i conati furono cessati e lei si fu accasciata sul pavimento, con la schiena appoggiata al muro sotto la finestra, gli occhi chiusi.

Jeff continuava a passarle l'asciugamano sul viso, sui capelli, sul collo. Aveva profondi e spaventosi solchi neri sotto gli occhi, la pelle pallida, le labbra violacee.

- Come mai non ricordo nulla di quello che mi hanno fatto? -

- Non lo so. Credo che facciano qualcosa al tuo cervello perché tu dimentichi -.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Sam aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva posato su di lui uno sguardo inespressivo. Lei che era sempre stata un vortice di emozioni e sentimenti.

- Io sento che qualcosa sta cambiando. Sento che il mio corpo sta diventando qualcosa di diverso. E non si tratta del diventare donna, Jeff; quella è un'evoluzione -.

Jeff era pietrificato. La guardava, cercando di capire il significato di ciò che lei cercava di dirgli.

Deglutì a fatica, sentendosi la gola arida.

- Ascoltami. Loro non ti lasceranno in pace, non possono. Devi lasciar loro credere che tu non sai niente -.

Una luce si era accesa nel fondo dei suoi occhi. Jeff ne fu sollevato.

- Troveremo il modo di farti fuggire di qui -.

Brad gironzolava intorno a Sam come fosse l'ultimo modello della moto più splendente e potente sul mercato. E questo infastidiva parecchio Jeff.

- Allora, Brad, ti vuoi dare una mossa? Dille quello che deve fare e falla finita! -, aveva esclamato, spazientito.

- Certo, uomo, certo, non preoccuparti -. Poi si rivolse a Sam, tendendole una mano, volendo imitare qualche gesto cavalleresco, ma risultando solo ampliamente ridicolo.

- Prego, signorina Spender, le illustro la situazione -.

Si avvicinarono all'imboccatura del tunnel. Ne usciva un freddo fastidioso. Jeff vide i peli sulle braccia della sorella rizzarsi e la pelle increspata da un brivido. Aveva solo freddo o anche paura? Allungò una mano a catturarle il polso. Lei lo guardò e lui le offrì il suo sguardo di conforto.

"Non preoccuparti, piccola" , voleva dire quello sguardo, "qui tengo tutto sotto controllo".

Brad spiegò a Sam quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.

- I mocciosi hanno troppa paura per entrarci. Ma tu no, tu sei coraggiosa. E poi, con il tuo corpicino agile e snello … - e dicendo così la guardava nello stesso modo di prima, solo che, questa volta, Jeff notò un lampo sconosciuto, l'occhiata che Brad scoccò a Sam era del tutto nuova. Capì che non era buon segno.

- … non avrai alcuna difficoltà a calarti nel tunnel -.

Sam si accucciò davanti al buco scuro di fronte a lei. Lo scrutò strizzando gli occhi. Quindi si girò verso il fratello, alla ricerca di altro conforto. Lui sorrise, fingendo una tranquillità che non aveva.

- Sarò dietro di te -.

Lei si sentì meglio, appoggiò entrambe le mani sopra il bordo superiore; allungò una mano a Brad, per prendere la torcia a batterie, quindi si spinse con forza nell'oscurità.

Jeff si accucciò dietro di lei, si mise anche lui carponi e penetrò nel tunnel. Di seguito entrarono Brad, Josh e Greg. Ognuno di loro aveva una torcia in mano.

- Sam, cosa vedi? -, urlò Brad.

- Per il momento solo il tunnel. Non sembra restringersi. Però potrebbe farlo. Attenti ai ragni! -, dicendo così emise un suono rauco, quasi sforzato. Capirono che stava schiacciando qualcosa. Josh rabbrividì.

- Sei un cagasotto, Kelly -, disse Brad, sogghignando a bassa voce.

Ad un tratto Sam si fermò.

- E adesso? -, urlò rivolta indietro.

- Cosa succede? -, chiese Jeff, allarmato.

- Il tunnel si biforca -, e dicendo così si scostò quanto poté, per dar modo al fratello di vedere con i suoi occhi.

- Che c'è?! -, sbraitò Brad dietro di lui. Jeff notò con soddisfazione che Sam faceva roteare gli occhi, chiaro messaggio della bassa opinione che aveva dell'amico del fratello.

Jeff si guardò alle spalle.

- C'è un bivio -, disse, laconico.

- Andate a sinistra: a destra c'è la strada; di là il tunnel si potrebbe restringere -.

Proseguivano.

Sam si rivolse al fratello bisbigliando, cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri.

- Che ore sono, Jeff? -.

- Le sette -. Erano partiti da circa dieci minuti.

- Siamo in troppi qui, comincia a mancare l'aria -.

- Vuoi che torniamo indietro? Non ce la fai più? -.

- Lo sai, vero, che per tornare indietro dovremmo gattonare al contrario? -.

- Si, lo so. Sarà divertente! -, e così dicendo aveva ghignato in modo malefico, lo stesso ghigno che aveva conservato, da bambino, per le tre sorelle nefande.

Sam sorrise, nostalgica. E quel sorriso fece venir voglia a Jeff di essere fuori di lì.

- Ehi, che confabulate voi due? Perché vi siete fermati?! -.

- Ehilà, gentleman, che ne dici di uscire di qui? -, urlò Jeff, senza togliere gli occhi da quelli di Sam.

- Cosa c'è? Cosa avete visto? -, chiese Brad, preoccupato.

- Un bel niente! Ecco perché vogliamo uscire! -, rispose seccato Jeff.

- Ok, ok, è più che sufficiente per oggi -.

"Più che sufficiente!", pensò Jeff sbuffando e scuotendo la testa. "Cos'è? Un compito in classe? Deve darci i voti alla fine del semestre?".

La manovra risultò molto più complicata del previsto. Jeff si rese conto che, per simili spedizioni, sarebbe stato meglio in futuro, essere nel numero minimo di persone.

Per uscire ci impiegarono il doppio del tempo. Quando furono fuori era buio pesto.

- Ok -, disse Brad, quando tutti si furono aggiustati e ripuliti, ancora convinto di dover essere il capo della spedizione. - Domani è sabato. Ci troviamo qui domattina alle otto. Entreremo due per volta, per non incappare di nuovo in simili problemi -, concluse.

- Allora -, cominciò Jeff, una volta che furono soli, lontano da orecchie indiscrete, - dove credi porti quel tunnel? -.

- Non c'è un bacino idrografico da queste parti? -, domandò Sam, cercando di guardarsi intorno, scrutando l'oscurità che li circondava.

- Ce ne sono abbastanza -, sottolineò il fratello.

- Non ti sopporto quando fai il saccente! -, aveva esclamato la ragazza, colpendolo con un docile pugno sulla spalla.

- Ugh! -, fece lui, stringendosi il punto dolente con la mano e fingendo una smorfia straziata.

Camminavano fianco a fianco, in direzione del campo. Si sarebbero presi una lavata di capo dal soldato di guardia, ma non era più importante. Entrambi i genitori erano lontani e niente avrebbe reso la situazione peggiore di quello che già non era. Quella scappatella notturna non avrebbe pesato affatto sulle loro teste.

Improvvisamente un pensiero attraversò la mente di Jeff, non invitato, non richiamato. Anzi, tutto pensava, in quel momento, in una tale circostanza, tranne che a quello. Si bloccò, la mano ancora stretta attorno alla spalla, lo sguardo perso all'orizzonte.

Sam si girò un paio di passi più avanti, rendendosi conto tardi che il fratello aveva rallentato.

- Cosa ti è venuto in mente? -, gli chiese, sinceramente allarmata.

Jeff scosse la testa, senza però riuscire a togliersi quell'espressione dal volto. Ma Sam decise che non voleva saperlo: dalla faccia del fratello, non sembrava così importante.

Quando Sam ritornò a guardare avanti, Jeff sorrise, a metà fra l'eccitato e l'imbarazzato. Pensò ancora al sorriso che Sam aveva fatto quando erano ancora nel tunnel.

Quel sorriso gli aveva messo addosso una fretta del diavolo, una voglia matta di tornarsene a casa. E adesso capiva il perché. Non era la prima volta, era già successo molte volte in passato: sua madre veniva portata via, magari il padre era fuori città per lavoro e loro avevano passato notti intere da soli, in casa.

Ma quella notte era diversa. Tra loro era cambiato qualcosa. I suoi sentimenti per Samantha gli apparivano sempre più nitidi.


End file.
